Persona 5: Journey to Pure Heart Mementos (Cancelled)
by eo5494
Summary: When the heroes of Pure Heart Valley and the Phantom Thieves of Hearts meet, they must find a way to get home while stopping corrupt adults and reforming society. But someone might have followed them through a machine.
1. Chapter 1: Incident

In Pure Heart Valley, Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat are protecting the valley from the Sky Pirates and other monsters. Everyday was the same as always but one day, it changed everything for our heroes.

The trio received an emergency call from the king, they went to the castle but the king wasn't here. Mao Mao said in frustration, "This is why we are not doing any emergencies at the castle in nighttime!" Badgerclops was about to speak when something caught the trio's eye, a calling card of all sorts, they think that someone pranked them with a silly card with complete nonsense. But Adorabat fell unconscious all of a sudden. Badgerclops tried to help her when she suddenly disappeared in front of her two friends. They were shocked of what happened but then, a voice said "The path to the Holy Grail has been opened but you are stuck in another world, so for this time, I will transport you to a safe place, to prepare and win the unjust game." The cat and badger were confused of what happened but then, they heard panic in the valley and it was the same thing that happened to Adorabat. Mao Mao and Badgerclops were about to head over to the valley when they were dropped to the floor and they were losing sight of what's happening and after that, the heroes of Pure Heart Valley vanished without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

Disclaimer: Sorry about the short chapter yesterday, I was very tired, so to make up for it, I'm putting my hardest into this chapter. Enjoy!

When Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat reappeared, they were still unconscious but then, they woke up but they noticed something, Badgerclops then said "Uh guys, where are we?, this doesn't look like we're in Pure Heart Valley anymore." But Adorabat said, "Well, why are my wings now hands?" Then, the trio realize that they have been turned into humans, they panic but Mao Mao tells Badgerclops and Adorabat to pull themselves together, Mao Mao said, "Don't Panic!, I know that we're not in Pure Heart Valley anymore but we need to figure out where are we and get back home!" The trio then headed to an alleyway where they saw people in their shops but one shop was a cafe named Cafe Leblanc.

There, they saw an old man, they entered the cafe and greeted the elder with Mao Mao saying, "Um hey, do you work here?", the old man nodded, "Okay nice, I'm Mao Mao and these are my friends, Badgerclops and Adorabat." The old man then said, "Nice to meet, I'm Sojiro Sakura, what can I do for the three of you?" Badgerclops asked Sojiro, "Can you tell us where are we and what's with the language in this place?" Sojiro then replied, "Well, this is Shibuya, that's in Japan, are you three lost?" Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat replied at the same time, "Yes." Sojiro then said, "I see, then if so, you can stay at the cafe in the attic but there's somebody coming to live here as well, so do me a favor and behave yourselves with the person coming." The trio nodded.

Meanwhile, a teenage boy named Akira Kurusu was riding the subway, on his way to the Sojiro Sakura residence, to serve his probation sentence.

On his way, Akira couldn't stop thinking about the day that ruined his future, he was coming home one night, when he heard a man and a woman arguing, the man was forcing the woman to get in his car, Akira saw the incident and tried to intervene but he accidentally caused the man to fall down on the ground, Akira and the woman were shocked of what happened but then, the man who had his head bleeding said the words that had Akira confused and traumatized for the rest of his life, "Damn brat, I'll sue!" Then, the police came and arrest the young boy for what happened.

Then, he overheard a conversation from two girls high school saying something about a mental shutdown incident, he was confused about it but the train stopped and he got off.

On his way, in the center of downtown Shibuya, he saw a strange app on his phone, he was confused about it but out of curiosity, he opened the app and time seemed to stop, he was completely shocked of what's happening, then a blue flame appeared out of nowhere, Akira saw a mysterious figure inside the flame and to his surprise, he saw himself, smiling devilishly. But then, time resumed and he was completely confused of what happened, so he deleted the mysterious app that cause this strange occurrence.


	3. Chapter 3: Introduction

After leaving the station, Akira arrived in the Yongen-Jaya area, there he'll be staying with Sojiro Sakura.

He searched around the area for his home, then he saw a delivery man at the Sakura residence, Akira asked where was Sojiro, the delivery man said that he's usually at his cafe. Akira thanked the man and went to the cafe.

Akira went in the cafe and heard a conversation between an old man and elderly couple, the old couple were talking the mental shutdown incident that happened today, the couple left and I asked the old man where was Sojiro Sakura.

The old man said, "I'm Sojiro Sakura. You'll be in my custody over the next year."

"I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you're the one, huh?

"Have you been told? A customer of mine and your parents know each other and-"

"Well, not that that matters... Follow me."

Sojiro then showed Akira his room, the attic. It was messy with dust and trash all over the place, there he introduced Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat to Akira, Sojiro then said, "You will be bunking with these three, they got lost and will be staying here for a while but hey, I'll at least give you bed sheets for your bed." Akira said that the room was big mess, Sojiro replied, "It's on the four of you to clean up the rest."

"I'll be leaving after I lock up each day." He continued to say, "You four will be alone at night, but don't do anything stupid. I'll throw all of you out if you cause any trouble."

He now turned to Akira, "Now then..." He said to him, "I got the gist of your situation."

"You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right?" Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat were shocked to see that the young boy got in trouble with a man that did a crime.

Sojiro then said, "That's what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah?" Sojiro also said, "...And now that you've got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school.

"The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved. He said, "In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass."

Then said, "It's best you four not talk about anything unnecessary. I am in the restaurant business, you know." He said to Akira, "Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted." And said, "Cause any problems, and you'll be sent straight to juvie."

Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat were suspicious of Akira with a criminal record, Mao Mao thought to himself, "Man, is that kid very suspicious, I may not want trust him but seeing that he had suffered from the incident in his hometown, I can sympathize with him."

But then, he said, "We'll be going to Shujin tomorrow." Akira said, "Shujin?"

Sojiro then stated, "Shujin Academy-the school you'll be attending." Then he said to the trio, "The same thing applies for you three. The trio were shocked that they would be attending the same school with Kurusu-san. Adorabat said, Um, Mr. Sojiro, the word you're looking for is skewl." Sojiro said, "Actually, it's school, Adorabat."

Sojiro then said, "But anyways. We'll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there."

Then, Sojiro then turned to Akira, "There's rarely a place that'll accept someone like you, you know."

Then said to himself, "What a waste of my Sunday." But said to Akira, "Your "luggage" arrived earlier; I left them over there." He said to him before leaving the attic.

Badgerclops and Adorabat were hesitant to greet him but Mao Mao actually said, "I'm Mao Mao, I heard you got a record for assault, could you tell me why?" Akira then told him the story of what happened that night.

After hearing the incident, Mao Mao was very livid of what happened to Akira, he said, "What?! I can't believe that happened to you! I wish I would to beat him up with my sword!" Badgerclops and Adorabat heard the story and they felt sorry for Akira of what's happened to him. They introduced themselves and then, they cleaned the attic.

After a couple of hours, the room was clean and Sojiro came and said that he's leaving the cafe and is trusting the four with watching the cafe while he's gone. After Sojiro left, Akira, Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat went to bed but Akira saw the strange app from earlier, he deleted it and went to bed.

But then, Akira suddenly woke up in a prison suit, chains and inside a cell. There, he saw three mysterious figures, two twin girls and a old man with a long nose and a business suit, the old man then said, "Trickster, welcome to my Velvet Room."

The girl in the right said, "So you've come to, Inmate."

Then, the girl in the left said, "The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream." Then, the girl in the right yelled, You're in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!"

Then, the old man said, "Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well. I summoned you to speak of important matter. It involves your life as well.

Akira screamed, "Let me out!"

The girl in the right then yelled, Know your place, Inmate! Who do you think you're talking to!?" She used her shock baton to startle Akira. Igor then said, "Still, this is a surprise... The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such." Then said to Akira, "You truly are a "prisoner" of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you.

Akira, with anger and confusion said, "Ruin?"

Igor continued, "I speak of the end of everything. However, there is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be "rehabilitated." Rehabilitated towards freedom... That is your only means to avoid ruin... ...Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"

Akira then said, "I'd rather avoid ruin."

Igor continued to speak, "Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation. Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline; to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here."

Caroline then said, "Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like. Justine then said, "The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators. ...That is, if you remain obedient."

Then, Igor concluded, "I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion. Now then, it seems the night is waning... It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually..."

Then, an alarm went off in the room and Caroline told Akira, "Time's up. Now hurry up and go back to sleep." Akira wanted to tell them more but the room went dark and he was back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: First Day

The next morning, Akira, Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat were up and about, Akira couldn't stop thinking about that dream he had last night. He thought about "Ruin" and "Rehabilitation".

Then, Sojiro came and told the four, that they're going now to Shujin Academy in the Aoyama district, he said that he's gonna drive the four to the school. They got in the car and headed to the school.

When they got there, Sojiro said, "Do me a favor and behave yourselves, all right? He turned to Akira and said, "Don't get me wrong-I don't care what happens to you." "Just don't cause me any trouble."

When they got inside, they went to the principals' office to register the four. After registration, the overweight principal said to the four, "To reiterate, just so we're clear, you four will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems." He turned to Akira, "Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side." "You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here." Then, turns to Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat, "The same thing applies to you three, you have very suspicious backgrounds like fighting monsters and sky pirates but I can accept a group who's lost." Then, he said to Akira and the trio, "If you four are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you four to go. Keep that in mind."

"This is the teacher in charge of your class." The teacher says, "I'm Sadayo Kawakami. Here's your student ID's. Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by chance you cause any problems, I won't be able to protect you four at all."

Then, Kawakami said, "...That IS your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?" Principal Kobayakawa said, "They are responsible for all their actions." But, Kawakami said, "But really though, why me...? There should've been better candidates." Principal Kobayakawa said, "It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had any openings." Then, Sojiro said, "If you're done explaining things, mind if we get going? I got a store to get back to."

Principal Kobayakawa then concluded, "Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on them. Don't let them cause any trouble outside..." Sojiro then said, Well, I'll be sure to have a serious talk with them about the situation they're in." And, Kawakami said, "Come to the faculty office when you four arrive at school tomorrow. I'll show you to your classroom."

After that, Sojiro told the four to behave but, if they were to misbehave and get expelled early, he won't hesitant to kick them out. Akira, Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat promised not to get into any problems. Then, they left.

Meanwhile, Kawakami saw a gym teacher, the gym teacher said, "What a troublesome situation." Kawakami said, "I can't believe they pushed a group with a criminal record and shady backgrounds on me. A male teacher would be better suited for this..." Then, the gym teacher said, "Why in the world was someone like that admitted here?" Then, Kawakami said, "Who knows? It was the principal's decision. I was told that it's for the school's reputation." Then, the gym teacher said, I would've thought that my volleyball team has contributed more than enough to cover that."

Kawakami said, "That's certainly true."

The gym teacher continued to speak, "Be careful, OK? Then again, if anything were to happen, I'd kick out a student like that right away. Then, Kawakami told the gym teacher, "I keep wishing that they'd just end up not coming to school. Still, that isn't something I should be saying as a teacher..." The gym teacher then said, "Well, I should be returning to practice." Kawakami remembered, "Oh, right. The tournament's coming up, isn't it?" The gym teacher said, "Hehe, having such high expectations placed on you by others is quite a problem in inself. We'll have to work hard to make up for the track team too."

Kawakami said, "Yes... that's true. After the gym teacher left, Kawakami sighed and said, "Why'd it have to be my class?"

Somewhere in Shibuya, Akira, Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat with Sojiro were stuck in traffic. Sojiro angrily said, "Traffic's not moving at all... You four are taking the train starting tomorrow." He sighed and said, "...So how was it? The school, I mean. Think you can manage?" Akira said, "Eh, we'll see." Then, Sojiro said to the four, "Now listen up. Don't even think of doing anything stupid." He turned to Akira and said, "Still, you were expelled once already. To think you'd re-enroll at a different one. It's not anyone will be sympathetic with you. ...If that's what it was like at school, people might say stuff about me in the future too... What a troublesome kid I've taken in..." He was talking about Akira. Then, the radio said, "Again, a subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the timetable all across the-" Sojiro was shocked and said, "...Another accident? So that's why it's crowded. There's been a lot of those lately." While waiting for the traffic to move, the four decide to take a nap to wait out the traffic.

Somewhere, earlier today, the subway was running slow today but it got chaotic when a subway train came rushing in at high speed, the engineer who was driving the train had a psychotic breakdown who makes anyone psychotic and would have their eyes rolled up. After watching the news report of the accident, the SIU director said, " It's less of an operating accident and more of a crime of the company and the government. Site inspectors apparently reported all of this six months ago, the deterioration of the tracks and the ATC. Seems the railway company and the Ministry of Transport both turned a blind eye to the truth. There's no way they can hide. This will go all the way to the top."

As the news report continued, the director said, "Everything's linked-that's what you're thinking, correct?" The woman next to the director said nothing, the director replied, "...Ah well." He asked the woman, "Are you free? You and I haven't gone for a drink in a while." The woman just replied, "Thank you, sir, but I have another meeting to attend." She bowed and said, "I must be going." After that, she left the director's office and while on her way, she meets a young boy in his high school age, the boy said, "Do you ask for me? Is it a case?" The woman said, "Not quite. I want your opinion on something. The boy commented on answer, "Sure. Your judgment is often quite correct, though. Can we discuss this over sushi, perhaps? You are making a student work late, after all. The woman replied, "Conveyor belt only." The boy was a bit disappointed and said, "Aw..."

When Sojiro, Akira, Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat got home, Sojiro lamented about being late and not being able to open the cafe today. Sojiro told them head to the attic because he has to give Akira something important. Akira and the trio went the attic and moments later, Sojiro came in and said, "Talk about a gruesome accident... Eighty people were involved." Then, turns to Akira, gives him a diary and said, "It's a diary. Make sure you write in it. You may be under probation, but there's no special limitations on what you do in particular. Besides following the law, that is. However, I'm obligated to report on you, which is why I'm having you record your daily activities." Then, Sojiro's phone rang, he answered it and said, "Hey, what's up? ...I'm about to leave right now. Don't worry. I'll be there in no time. ...Uh-huh. I'll see you soon." He hangs up the phone and said the four, "Well, I'm off. I'll lock up the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night." But said in a stern voice, "Oh, but don't mess up my store. If something goes missing. I'll hand you four right over to the cops. You got school tomorrow... You four better head off to bed, all right? Then, Sojiro left the house, Akira, Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat were about head bed when the cafe phone rang, Akira went to get it and it was Sojiro on the phone, he said, "Yo, it's me." Akira said, "Who?" Sojiro said, "Sheesh, you forget my voice already? It's Sakura. Uhh... I closed up shop, but I forgot to flip the sign to CLOSED.

It's too much of a hassle for me to go back, so you flip the sign for me." Akira said, "OK, got it." Sojiro then said, "Thanks, but you better get to bed."

Akira went outside and flipped the sign, he went back inside, got for bed and went to sleep with Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat. But then, the strange, eyeball looking app was back on Akira's phone. He deleted it and went to bed.

The next day, the four got ready for school, ate breakfast and went to the train station to get to school. While on the way, Akira saw the strange app again, he was about to delete it again when he saw a young girl take off her hoodie. The four were surprised to see that the girl was a good one but then, a car came by and the gym teacher was in it, he said, "Good morning, you need a lift? You're gonna be late." The girl accepts the offer but when she got in the gym teacher's car, she wasn't happy.

Then, a vulgar boy ran and yelled, "Damn it! Screw that pervy teacher! Akira, Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat said in confusion, "Pervy teacher?" But, unknown to them, the strange app Akira forgot to delete, started doing something. The vulgar boy said, "What do you four want? You plannin' on rattin' me out to Kamoshida?" The four said, "Kamoshida?" The vulgar boy said, "Huh? In that car just now. It was Kamoshida." Then, the vulgar boy angrily said, "He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is-the king of a castle? Don't you agree?" The four had no idea of what's happening here, the vulgar boy said, Uh, it's just a sayin'... Wait. You don't know Kamoshida? Are you for real? You're from Shujin, right?" Akira said, "You go to Shujin too?" The vulgar boy said, "What...? No other high school's got a uniform like this. A second-year, huh... We're the same grade then. Never seen you four before though. Oh, you transfer students? Then no wonder you don't know him. This rain ain't too bad. We better hurry up, or we'll be late." But suddenly, a headache popped into Akira, Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat's heads. The vulgar boy said, "Ngh...!?" Uuugh, my head hurts... Dammit... I wanna go home..." Then, the five went to the school.


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening

When the five got to school, they were confused about what now happened to it. The vulgar boy said, "Hey, that weird. It's a castle?" Mao Mao said in shock, "What is this, a trick from those sky pirates?" Badgerclops and Adorabat were shocked as well and said, "What the heck?" The vulgar boy said, Did we take a wrong turn? This is unreal, where's the school?" Akira had no idea what was happening, the sign said Shujin Academy. Then, the vulgar boy took his phone for directions but the phone was out of service, but he said, "Hey, we should probably go in to ask for directions." But, Adorabat said, Umm. I don't think that a good idea, we may in danger." But, the vulgar boy ignored Adorabat's suggestion and the five went in the strange castle anyways.

When they got there, a knight came in, the vulgar boy said, "Hey, you a student? Is that a costume you're wearing? Akira said that it's a bad idea to talk anyone at this mysterious place. And he was right. The knight came closer to the vulgar boy and he said, "Ah! It's not a student! I think it's for real!"

Then, more knights came and cornered the five. One guard hitted Mao Mao in the stomach and another shoved the vulgar boy and he said, "Ow... Y-You're trying to break my bones, dammit! I think they what they're doing. The hell you're-Aagh!" The five were unconscious and were put into a prison cell. Then, there was a familiar voice coming through, he tried to wake up Akira who's been knocked out. The voice said, "Hey, wake up!" Akira woke up and said, "I'm all right." The vulgar boy said, "Good, looks like it ain't no dream. Then, they heard screaming from next door. Adorabat seemed very frightened when she heard the screaming and said, "Um, what's going to happen to us, are we going to stay here forever?." The vulgar boy said, "Calm down everyone, we'll find a way out of here."

But then, one knight came and said, "Be thankful for the punishment you are getting." The vulgar boy said angrily, "On what charge?!" The knight then said, "You are charged with unlawful entry. Thus, the punishment you're getting is DEATH!" The five said in complete shock, "What?!" Then, a very familiar voice came and said, "No one is allowed to do whatever they please in the castle." It was the same gym teacher but with underwear, a robe with hearts in it and a crown. The vulgar boy said, "Kamoshida?" The new Kamoshida said, "Well, if it isn't Sakamoto. I should have known, looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all. And you brought a couple of your friends." Sakamoto yelled, "This ain't funny, you asshole." The unknown Kamoshida said, "How dare you five do the following, sneak into my castle and insult me-the king! The punishment is execution! Take them out!"

The knights got closer to Sakamoto, Akira, Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat. One knight was about get Badgerclops when Sakamoto shoved the knight and said, "We ain't down for this shit! Come on, we're outta here!" But the knight got back and pinned Sakamoto, he said to Akira, Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat, "Just go, get out of here! These guys are serious!" But the unknown Kamoshida said, "Running away again, are you, Sakamoto? What a heartless boy abandoning his friends." Sakamoto said, "They ain't friends... hurry up and go!" Then, the unknown Kamoshida said to Akira, Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat while grinning and smiling, "What's wrong, too scared to run or fight?"

But, Mao Mao said, " No, I'm going to make sure you don't leave us behind in this weird castle!" Mao Mao then, charged at one knight and with his sword, he defeated the knight easily but was soon defeated by another knight. Badgerclops tried to use his robo-arm to defeat the knights but started to malfunction and the knight took advantage and subdued Badgerclops with a headbutt. Adorabat tried to fight but was grabbed by the unknown Kamoshida and was thrown to the floor with Sakamoto. While, Akira was standing there in fear. The evil, unknown Kamoshida said, "Pathetic scum isn't worth my time. I'll focus on these two executions." Then, the knights picked up Adorabat and Sakamoto. Then, Kamoshida started to slap and beat them while smiling and saying, "Take this!"

After beating the two up, Kamoshida said, "Where did all of that energy from earlier go? Weaklings are not worth beating up. I'll have you two killed right away." Akira then yelled, "Stop it!" This angered Kamoshida and he said, "Don't you dare talk to me about that." Badgerclops angrily and fearful said, "Yeah, right." This made Kamoshida mad and he said, "Those looks in your eyes irritate me!" Then, the knights pinned down Akira, Mao Mao and Badgerclops. Kamoshida then said, "Hold them down... After the weaklings, it's their turn to die." Sakamoto and Adorabat were begging at the same time, "No, I don't wanna die!" Kamoshida laughed at the two's misery. Then, Adorabat and Sakamoto were being strangled by the knights.

But, while Akira, Mao Mao and Badgerclops were being pinned down, Akira heard a mysterious voice, it said, "Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching to you, there may yet be a possibility open to you..." Then, Akira heard another voice, it said, "What's the matter...? Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking them to save yourself? Death awaits them if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?" Akira said,"No, it wasn't a mistake!" The voice said, "Very well... I have heeded your resolve." Akira was struggling and he felt the biggest headache ever while screaming. The voice said, "Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I... Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou to be chained to Hell itself!" Then, Kamoshida pointed at Sakamoto and Adorabat and yelled, "Execute them!" Akira yelled, "That's Enough!" This caught Kamoshida's attention and said, "What was that?" This caused the knights to drop Adorabat and Sakamoto. Kamoshida then said, "If you desired to be killed that much...? Fine!" Then, one knight punched him in the face, knocking his glasses off.

Adorabat and Sakamoto was struggling to get up. Kamoshida ordered the knights to kill Akira but a shockwave from the moment he opened his eyes pushed the knights off and free Mao Mao and Badgerclops. Then, a bird mask appeared in Akira's face. Akira was shocked from this occurrence, he tried to take the mask, but it was glued shut to his face. However, when he finally got the mask off, blood came out of his face. Akira's face was covered in blood and was smiling devilishly and a blue flame engulfed him while the voice from Akira's mind started laughing maniacally. Everyone in the room were shocked to see Akira in this state. Then, eyes appeared in the flame and a body with a top hat, wings on its back and a heart on its arm. But, Akira's appearance was very different with a black outfit, red gloves and long shoes. Then, another shockwave blasted the knights to a corner and Kamoshida ran away in fear, while Sakamoto, Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat were in awe and said at the same time, "Wha-What the...?! Akira was seen smiling devilishly with his new power.

The mysterious figure said, "I am the pillager of twilight-"Arsene"!" Sakamoto said in confusion and awe, "What the?" Arsene said, "I am the rebel's soul that resides with you. If you do desire. I shall consider granting you this power to break through this crisis." Akira said, "Give me your power." Arsene replied, Hmph, very well..." Then, Kamoshida said, "Who the hell are you...?" Kamoshida then got mad and said, "GUARDS!" The knights came back up and Kamoshida said, "Start by killing that one!" Then, the knights transformed into floating pumpkin monsters and Kamoshida said, "You'll learn the true strength of my men!"


End file.
